


Völva

by amoama



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslaug's alone and dreaming. </p>
<p>For the prompt, "sheen" for Drabble Day 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Völva

Aslaug rules alone now. She had not fully realised how much Siggy had done for her, quietly organising and negotiating, keeping the town going. It’s hard on her own, and yet Aslaug dreads Ragnar’s return.

It was a while after Siggy’s death before the dreams returned but now they come every night. They have the quality of a völva’s sight. Strong visions searing through her brain. She wakes with the certainty of pain to come.

She has seen her husband kneel on a foreign soil, by a foreign water, for a foreign god. She has seen him drown in grief.


End file.
